


One Piece Luffys sister: Your Guardian Angel

by Femreaderstoriesfan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, Family, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femreaderstoriesfan/pseuds/Femreaderstoriesfan
Summary: Monkey D Mikasa is the older sister of Monkey D Luffy. She is helping her brother to achieve his dream (to become the king of the Pirates), to find a crew and so on. On their journey, they find new crew members, new friends, new adventure but also new enemies. But what is Mikasa's dream? What's her role in this story? And will she be able to make her nightmares stop? RobinxFemOC





	1. The beginning of a Journey

**Hello, Beauties and Gentelbeauties.**

**I´m re-writing my One Piece story.**

**One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mikasa, her story and her devil fruit belong to me.**

**I hope you´ll enjoy this long journey with me.**

**A few informations you should know:**

**Mikasa´s devil fruit name(non-canon): It is a Logia fruit with the name Soju-Soju no Mi (which means Control-Control no Mi). I´m very good with names..by the way...(*cough* not really *cough*)**

**Age difference between Luffy and Mikasa: In the Chapter, Romance Dawn: Luffy is 10 and Mikasa is almost fourteen. (Mikasa is 3 years and 6 months older than Luffy)**

**Mikasa´s Birthday: January the 12th.**

* * *

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: The Pirate King **: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

_**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."** _

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the  **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Romance Dawn (Eiichiro Oda).

**About one year ago...**

A pirate ship landed on a small seaport.

The East wind: A small and peaceful village.

"Damit, where is this idiot!" A small girl with short black hair and green eyes mumbled as she ran through the village.

"Oi,! What are you doing Luffy?" She heard a familiar voice yell out of the ship.

"I´m not joking this time! I´ve had enough! I´ll prove it for you all to see!" She heared her brother's voice.

"Luffy!" She quickly jumped on the ship.

Her eyes widened as she saw him cut himself with a knife, right under his right eye.

"Baka! What the hell are you doing?" The girl yelled at him angry.

"Mika...!" The small boy named Luffy cried and ran to her.

"What were you thinking?!" She yelled at him as she cleaned his wound and put a small bandage on his wound.

"I´m sorry, Mika. " Luffy said as he sobbed and looked down.

"LET´S DRINK UP AND CELEBRATE! TO LUFFY´S CRAZINESS AND TO OUR GREATNESS!" The Pirate crew cheered loudly as they all were drinking and having fun in the bar.

"Drink! Drink!"

"SAKE! SAKE! BRING OUT MORE SAKE!"

"Idiot! That´s my meat"

"Shut up! It´s mine!"

"YO, CUT IT OUT! TO BRAWL WHILE YOU´RE SO DRUNK IS SO SHAMEFUL"

"AH- it didn´t hurt one bit," Luffy says with tears in his eyes.

"LIAR! DON´T DO ANYTHING SO STUPID AGAIN!" The captain of the crew yelled.

"I´M NOT AFRAID OF PAIN AT ALL! NEXT TIME BRING ME OUT TO SEA! I WANT TO BE A PIRATE TOO!" Luffy yelled excited.

"Baka, don´t let grandpa here it." Mikasa said as she rolled her eyes." Besides, you can´t even swim yet."

"Your sister is right, Luffy. Not being able to swim is a pirate´s greatest weakness!" The Captain had red hair, black eyes, a triple set of vertically parallel, linear scars that pass at an angle over his left, unharmed, eye.

"As long as I stay on board the ship, I´ll be fine! Besides, my fighting is pretty good too!" Luffy yells.

"I´ve rigorously trained before! My punch is as strong as Pistor Fire!" He says.

Mikasa shakes her head at him.

"Pistol? Wow...really?" The Red-haired Captain said unimpressed.

"Luffy! You seem unhappy."

"Be happy to face anything!"

"Yea! A pirate´s life is great!"

"The sea is so wide and deep. You can go to any Island and seek adventure!"

"Nothing is greater than freedom!" The crew members of the Red-Haired Pirate said cheerfully.

"Please, don´t give him any other dumb ideas," Mikasa says annoyed.

"Captain, why don´t you take him with us one time? It´s not a big deal!" A crewmember asked.

"Yea!" Luffy cheered.

"Definitely not!" Mikasa said stern.

"Haha, it seems you´re not allowed to go until your sister says so." The Captain laughed.

"But Mika..." Luffy pouted at her.

"I said no." She looked at him sternly.

"You´re still too young for that Luffy," Shank said.

"Darn it, Shanks! I´m not a kid anymore!" Luffy yelled at him.

"Don´t be mad. Here, drink some juice." Shanks said and gave Luffy the glass of Juice.

"Ok! Thanks," Luffy said and drunk it.

"YOU REALLY ARE A KID! HOW FUNNY!" Shanks laughed loudly.

"WHAT A DIRTY TRICK!" Luffy yelled at him.

"Captain, you seem to be happy as always." A young woman called Makino said smiling.

"Yep, making fun of him is my joy," Shanks answered grinning.

"Luffy, would you like to eat something?" She asked Luffy.

"Ok! I´ll pay you with my treasure!" Luffy said grinning.

"What treasure? You´re lying again, Luffy." Shanks said.

"No! I´m definitely gonna be a pirate...I´ll pay her with the treasure I find!" Luffy said.

"I´ll be waiting!" Makino said chuckling.

"What about you, Mikasa?" She asked her.

"Huh?" Mikasa looked at her confused.

"Would you like to eat something?" She asked her smiling.

"No...I´m fine, thanks," Mikasa answered and looked away.

Makino shook her head and smiled sadly at her.

Suddenly, someone kicked the door open.

"Excuse me!" A creepy looking guy came in behind him a few other guys walked in.

"Hehe...So this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I´ve seen Pirates. They look pretty dumb to me" The guy said.

Mikasa ignored him and his guys.

"We are Bandits. We´re not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy 10 barrels of sake." He said.

"I´m sorry. But we´re out of sake." Makino said with fear in her voice.

"Oh? That´s strange, then what are they drinking? Is it water?" He asked Shanks.

"It´s sake," Shanks answered.

"But that´s all we have," Makino said.

"I´m sorry looks like we´ve finished all the sake here. Sorry about that." Shanks apologized.

" Here, if you don´t mind take the last bottle." He gave the bottle.

But instead of taking the bottle the bandit smashed it on Shank's head.

Mikasa looked behind her shoulder.

The Bandits had evil smiles on their faces while Shanks crew was just simply looking at them.

Then she turned looked at Makino and Luffy.

Makino had a hand on her mouth and Luffy had his mouth open both looking shocked and startled.

"Just who do you think I am? Don´t take me so lightly. One bottle is not enough." The Bandit said.

"See this?" He asked as he showed his Bounty. "My head is worth eight million Berri. I´m one of the prime fugitives here and I´ve killed 56 people before, you cocky bastard."

Mikasa clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Now that you know who I am, don´t mess with us again. "He said.

"After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don´t mingle very well." another bandit said.

"Sorry about that Makino. Do you have a mop?" Shanks asked as he picked up the glass shreds.

The bandit took out his sword and Mikasa put her hands in her pockets.

He smashed all the other bottles, glasses and plates on the bartender table.

"Well, it seems like you really enjoy cleaning. Now you can enjoy doing it more." The Bandit said.

"Later, you bunch of chickens." And the Bandits left.

"AHH HAHAHA! OUR CAPTAIN LOOKED SO SILLY!"

"He fixed you up good, Captain!"

Shanks crewmates laughed together with Shanks.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL! WHY DIDN´T YOU FIGHT HIM?! SO WHAT IF THEY HAVE MORE PEOPLE? WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING PICKED ON? YOU´RE NOT A MAN AND NOT A PIRATE EITHER!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy, shut up!" Mikasa said as she stood up.

"But, Mika!" Luffy complained.

Mikasa looked at him with a cold look. "I said shut up!" She said and walked out of the bar.

As soon as she walked a few feets away from the Bar. She screamed as she punched a tree with her fist covered in fire.

"Dang it!" She hissed. "I need to learn to control it."

She sat on the ground and started to meditate.

Mikasa ignored her growling stomatch. Stop thinking about food, you don´t need that. She thought.

She meditated the rest of the day.

She didn´t even get back home as it started to get dark.

Mikasa looked up as she felt a cold and wet drop hit her neck.

A small storm started.

Mikasa stood up and waited for lightning to hit her.

"I need to learn how to use Lightning." She said as she looked at the sky.

But the Lightning was missing her.

"COME ON! YOU´RE ALWAYS HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" She yelled at the sky and then Lightning hit her.

She screamed in pain and felt down.

Mikasa laid there and looked up on the sky. Tears ran slowly across her cheeks.

In the next morning, she was training to fight with her hands and feet.

"Punch, kick, dodge." She said as she punched and kicked a Trees branches and dodged them as the swung in her direction.

"Punch, kick, ICE PUNCH!" She yelled. She punches, kicked and tried to hit the Tree with an ice punch but she wasn´t able to cover her fist in ice. Instead, she punched the branch with a normal punch.

"ARGH!" She hit the tree again in frustration.

"Why isn´t it working?" She mumbled as she looked at her slightly bleeding knuckles.

"Luffy!" Mikasa turned around and looked startled in the direction where she heard Makino yell..

Her eyes widend and she ran towards the direction where the voice came from.

"Makino, what´s wrong? Where is Luffy?" She asked her.

"Mikasa..." Makino looked at her. "The Bandits from earlier came into the bar. Luffy insulted them, then the bandit...beat him up and he wanted to kill him. Shanks and his crew helped him. But the bandit took Luffy."

"Where?" Mikasa said with panic in her voice.

"I don´t-"

Mikasa turned around and searched for Luffy.

She saw in the distance the Bandit throwing Luffy into the water.

"LUFFY!" She yelled and rushed towards them.

She hesitated a little before the Sea.  _Dang, it! I can´t swim!_  She thought.

Mikasa looked up and saw a big Sea Monster ate the Bandit.

"LUFFY!" She yelled and was about to jump into the water as the Sea Monster came closer to Luffy.

But then she stopped.

She saw Shanks holding Luffy and she stood the paralyzed.

Shanks carried Luffy out of the water.

"Luffy..." Mikasa said as tears slowly build in her eyes.

"Mika...I´m sorry...I-" Mikasa hugged him tightly.

She cried into Luffy's shoulder as she hugged him.

"Mika..." Luffy said startled.

Mikasa pulled away and looked at Shanks. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Shanks only smiled at her.

**Time Skip.**

"You´re really leaving this time?" Luffy asked Shanks as his crewmates carried few things on to the Ship.

"Yep. We´ve stayed here long enough. It´s about time we move on. Are you upset?" Shanks asked him.

"Yea...But I won´t force you to take me along anymore. I´ll become a Pirate by myself."Luffy said.

"Does your sister knows about that?" Shanks teased him.

"Actually, since I don´t think anything will change his mind. I decided to come with him." Mikasa said as she crossed her arms.

"I see. Anyway, I wouldn´t take you even if you begged me. You don´t have to what it takes to become a Pirate, Luffy. Not even with your sister by your side!" Shanks said.

"YES I DO. ONE DAY, I´LL FIND MYSELF A CREW THAT IS AS STRONG AS YOURS! AND THEN I´LL FIND THE WORLD´S BIGGEST TREASURE! AND BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh...! So you want to be bigger than us, huh? Well, then." Shanks said and took his hat off.

"This hat is my gift to you," Shanks says and put it on Luffy's head. "This is my favourite, you know."

Mikasa noticed Luffy started to cry silently.

"When you become a great Pirate in the future. You´ll return that to me." Shank said and walked towards his ship.

"And you, Mika. Make sure that he keeps his promise." He said.

Mikasa smirked slightly. "You can bet on it.!" She said.

**10 years later.**

"Ah... the weather sure is nice today," Luffy says (He has now black short, shaggy hair and his scar is still visible. He is now a slim muscular but still quite short, 17 years old man. He wears a sleeveless, red vest, short, blue trousers, sandals and his Strawhat) as he and Mikasa sail away from their Home Island.

Mikasa nods at him. ( Her hair is now shoulder length. She is now an average build slightly taller than her brother but still short, 19(almost 20) years old

Suddenly the Sea Monster jumps out off the water.

Mikasa smirks at Luffy.

"I´ve been waiting for you, Sea Monster! This is your unlucky day." Luffy says."I´ll show you what I´ve learned in the past 10 years!"

" **Gomu Gomu No.**." He pulls his right arm back while he holds his shoulder with his left hand. His body is slightly turned in the same direction as his right arm. He left foot is lifted up a bit.

 **"PISTOLE**!" His fist stretches out as he punches the sea monster away.

"Great Job, Luffy. You really did get stronger." Mikasa says smirking.

"Thanks, Mika. We´ll have to find some friends first. I hope we can find at least 10 people! And then I´ll make a flag." Luffy says.

Mikasa shakes her head amusingly.

"Alright then, let´s go!" Mikasa says.

 **"I´LL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!** " Luffy yells.

"Luffy, there´s a huge whirlpool," Mikasa yells suddenly.

"Well, what should we do?" Luffy asks her.

"I don´t know.!" Mikasa panics slightly.

"Oh, I know.!" Luffy says and climbs into a barrel.

"Are you crazy?!" Mikasa yells at him but he doesn´t hear he anymore cause he closes the barrel.

"This idiot!" She mumbles.

She looks at the whirlpool.  _Ok, its time to see if I almost learned something in these 10 years._  She thinks and looks at her hands.

Mikasa ignites her hands and feet to send herself flying into the air. Then she flies to one side of the boat and pushes it out of the whirlpool.

But, because of the waves, Luffy barrel falls into the water.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims.

She jumps on the boat and tries to catch up on Luffy.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Mikasa notices a civilian ship in front of here.

She sees that sailor bringing the Barrell with Luffy inside the ship.

Mikasa uses ice on her hands and feet to climb up the ship. (Like spiderman climbing on a building)

"Ship sighted off the starboard bow!" She hears a sailor yell.

Mikasa turns around and sees a Pink/rosa ship. She notices a Pirate Flag on the mast with a heart inside the skull.

"There´s a Pirate flag on the mast! It´s a Pirate ship! We´re under attack! We´re under attack!" The Sailor yells.

The Pirate ship shoots at the Civilian ship. The most of the cannonball land into the water but one ball hits Mikasa´s and Luffy´s boat.

Mikasa watches quietly as she hangs on the right side of the ship and hides herself a bit.

She pulls herself slightly up so that she can look on to the board of the ship.

"There he is." She says and was about to go on the Board of the ship.

The Pirate ship shoots again. This time it hits the mast and brings the ship into shaking.

And then Barrel with Luffy inside rolls into the Storage room.

Mikasa almost slips off the ship but still manages to hold herself.

The Pirate ship was much smaller than the Civilians ship but the Civilian ship can´t fight back.

Mikasa watches as the Pirates start to jump one by one on the Civilian ship.

"Alright, boys! Show them the wrath of the female pirate, Iron Club Alvida!" Mikasa almost starts laughing as she sees the Captain of the ship.

"Coby! What are you doing!?" Mikasa sees a small boy with short pink hair and blue round glasses.

She doesn´t hear what he say but she notices that he´s shaking a lot. Poor guy, what does he even do here? He doesn´t seem like a Pirate to me."

"Huh? Are talking back to me?" This Alvida asks angry as she walks towards him.

"P-Please, not the Iron Club!" Mikasa frowns as she hears him stuttering with fear in his voice.

"Then get your ass over there!" She snaps at him and kicks him on board of the ship.

Mikasa watches as Alvida jumps up and smashes the wall behind Coby.  _Urgh! This are no Pirates. These are scum!_  Mikasa scowls.

She climbs on the ship and spies after the pirates.

Mikasa sees Civilians shaking in fear while the Pirates stand in front of them.

"We´re not going to kill you...but we will be taking all your valuables..." One Pirate says evilly.

"And anyone who objects will be tossed into the sea. "Alvida says and walks towards them.

Mikasa watches quietly as they take valuables off the civilians. She sees that some people put things in that belonged to their families.

Mikasa waits until all the Civilians were put in small boats and sprints towards the sack full of Valuables. She takes a few things out.

"Hey-, what are you think you´re doing?!" One Pirate aks here.

Mikasa smirks at him and runs towards him.

He takes out his sword and lifts it up to hit Mikasa but she slides under his feet and knocks him out.

Mikasa runs at the boats and gives a few Valuables back. "Here, I couldn´t bring everything back...but at least I brought back what belonged to your family members," Mikasa says with a small smile.

"Thank you." A woman says with tears in her eyes as she takes her ring.

"Are you a Marine?" The Captain of the Civilian ship asks her.

"I´m also a Pirate." Mikasa answers.

"A Pirate?...but you helped us." A man says.

"Not all Pirates are evil thieves...some of us just like travelling across the sea," Mikasa says and winks at them.

"Behind you!" Another woman yells.

Mikasa looks behind her and sees a few Alvida´s Pirates running towards her.

She smirks at them as she slowly pulls down the boats.

Mikasa dodges their swords.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? GET HERE, BOYS!" Alvida asks and the Pirates run towards Mikasa.

"ALVIDA-SAMA!" Two of her crewmates yell as they come out of the Storage room.

Alvida and Mikasa look at them.

"What is it? You´re bothering me!" She snaps at them.

"I-In the barrel..." The start and Mikasa smirks.

"A-A monster!" They both say panicking.

 _Luffy!_  Mikasa thinks.

"Who´s a monster?" Alvida asks and throws her Iron Club at them.

But the two pirates dodge it but a third one got in his face and he´s flying into the ocean.

The Iron Club still hits the two pirates. "N-Not you." One Pirate says with tears in his eyes.

"This weird guy came out of a barrel. He might be a bounty hunter." Another one says.

"Nani?" Alvida asks.

"Alvida-Sama!" Her crewmates yell.

"What again?" She asks and turns around.

"The-the girl...she...she´s gone." They say.

* * *

 **"I´m gonna become The Pirate king!"**  Luffy says with a big grin.

"The Pirate King!?" Coby asks him shocked.

"Yeah." Luffy answeres.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Then, Luffy-san, are you a pirate!?" Coby asks him.

"Yeah." Luffy answeres.

"Do you have a crew?"

"Nope, only my sister and me. We´re about to start recruiting." Luffy says smiling.

"Sister?"

"Yeah."

Coby is shocked. His mouth is wide open and he is almost paralyzed.

Luffy waves his hand in front of his face.

"The Pirate King is someone who has everything in the world! That means claiming the treasure which represents wealth, fame and power-  **One Piece, the greatest treasure in the world!"** Coby says.

"Yeah."

"Yeah!? All the Pirates in the world trying to claim the treasure!" Coby yells.

"And so am I" Luffy answeres.

"It´s impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible! Absolutely Impossible! You want to stand at the top of the  **Greatest Age of Pirates**!? It can´t be done! Impossible, impossible!-" Luffy hits him on top of his head.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby asks.

"Just because." Luffy answeres.

"But it doesn´t matter. I´m used to it." Coby says laughing sadly.

"It´s not about possible or impossible. I´m going to do it because I want to. I decided to become the King of the Pirates and if I die fighting for it, then that´s that!" Luffy says as he looks at his straw hat.

Coby looks at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, now that I´m full, maybe I should go get a boat. Maybe they´ll give me one if I ask nicely. I hope they´re nice." Luffy says and walks away smiling.

"I´ve never thought of it that way. Can I do that, too...if I´m ready to die? Maybe I can join the Marines." Coby says.

"The Marines?" Luffy asks.

"Yes! It´s always been my dream to capture murderous villains! Even since I was a kid! Can I do it?" Coby asks him.

"How would I know?" Luffy says amusingly.

"Luffy!" A female voice yells suddenly. As someone punches Luffy and he flies against the wall.

"You´re such an idiot! It was stupid of you to go inside the Barrel." Mikasa yells at him.

"Sorry, Mika," Luffy says as he rubs his head.

"Baka!" Mikasa mumbles.

"W-who a-are you?" Corby asks her.

"Hmm? Oh, where are my manners?" Mikasa says as she shakes her head.

"I´m Monkey D Mikasa. I´m the sister of this idiot there. Hmm...Oh, you´re that boy from the Pirate ship, right?" She asks him.

"How do you know that?" Corby looks surprised at her.

"Well, I watched how the Pirates took over this ship and saw how these Alvida, frog face threaded you." Mikasa answeres smiling.

"You were watching that?" He looks at her ashamed.

"Yeah...what´s your name, pinky guy?" Mikasa asks him.

"Pinky guy?" Corby looks at her confused.

"Yeah, cause of your hair." She answeres and points at his hair.

"Oh, yeah. I´m Corby." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Corby." Mikasa smiles at him.

"Mikasa...he wants to be a Marine," Luffy tells her smiling.

"A Marine huh? I heard you have to go through very hard training, can you do it?" Mikasa asks him as she crosses her arms.

"I can do it!...I will do it! If I can shed this life as a slave, I´ll escape, and then Alvida-sama-No, Alvida will be the first one I capture!" Corby yells.

Suddenly the ceiling breaks above them.

"So, you´re going to join him...and catch who!?" Alvida says.

"Huh, Coby?" Coby shakes scared.

Alvida looks at Luffy. "Huh, you´re not the Pirate Hunter Zoro." Alvida says.

"Zoro?" Luffy wonders.

"Oh, it´s the ugly frog lady from earlier," Mikasa says smirking.

Coby looks at her shocked while Alvida glares at her.

"YOU? You still here?!" Alvida yells at her.

Mikasa looks behind her and sees swords stick into the wall.

"Coby! Who´s the most beautiful woman on the sea?" Alvida asks him.

"Wh-Why of course..." Coby stutters.

"Who´s this fat old hag?" Luffy asks confused and points at her.

Everyone looks startled at him except for Mikasa who smirks at him.

"BRAT!" Alvida yells and tries to hit Luffy with her Iron Club.

Luffy jumps away from it.

"Let´s go." Mikasa says to the trembling Coby.

Luffy and Mikasa jump up both holding Coby.

"Why, you...!" A Pirate says and attacks Luffy.

Luffy headbutts him and punches another in the face as he was about to attack him.

Mikasa smirks at Luffy before she dodges a few swords.

She punches on guy into his guts and kicks another guy into his nuts. And then smashes their heads together.

Luffy jumps up as four Pirates swing their swords at him.

He lands on his feet grinning and put his left arm on his shoulder.

Luffy dodges one guy who attacks him from behind.

"Attacking from behind isn´t fair!" Luffy says, he grabs the guys by his head and throws him against the other Pirates.

Mikasa makes a flip as a few Pirates swing at her. She jumps up and lands on one Pirate knocking him down. Then she takes his sword a throws it at one Pirate.

The Pirate shakes scared but Mikasa runs towards him and knocked him down.

She quickly steps to the left to avoid getting stabbed by one Pirate. She kicks him into the ocean.

Mikasa turns around and sees a few Pirates lifting their swords to attack her.

She takes a hold on the edge of the ship and lifts herself up (making a handstand on the edge of the ship).

She then uses her hands to jump up a bit and knocks the Pirates out with her feet. (kinda making a flip)

"Attack all at once isn´t fair!" She sees Luffy running away from the guys and smirks.

Luffy grabs the mast and stretches his arm. " **Gomu Gomu no...**!" Luffy yells as he turns around slightly.

The Pirates are trying to run away.

 **"ROCKET!** " Luffy retracts his hand and projects himself towards the Pirates knocking them all out.

Mikasa grins at him and turns around.

She´s a few Pirates running towards her.

 **"Aisu CHUGATA WAVES!"**  Mikasa yells, jumps up and swings her feet at the Pirate. A medium big ice waves knocked the Pirates off the ship.

After Mikasa and Luffy have dealt with the Pirates.

Coby walks over them slightly shaking and with a wide mouth.

"Luffy-san, Mikasa-san, what are you?" Coby asks them both.

"Me? I´m a Rubberman." Luffy answeres and stretches his left cheek.

"Baka!" Mikasa hits him lightly on the head.

"Rubberman? That´s..."Coby says shocked.

Coby then notices Alvida standing behind him and he run behind Luffy.

"You both have eaten a  **Devil´s Fruit**?." Alvida asks them.

"Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit." Luffy answeres.

Mikasa only stares at Alvida.

"I see. I´ve hear the rumors, but I never thought they really existed. You both seem pretty strong. Are you bounty hunters?" She asks them.

"We´re Pirates!" Mikasa and Luffy say at the same time.

"Pirates? Heh, only two of you?" Alvida asks them smirking.

"For now, but we´ll find a crew eventually," Luffy says. "Let´s see... I think then Nakama sounds about right."

"I see, So, you´re pirates, too. That makes us enemies, doesn´t it eh?" Alvida asks them smirking.

"Luffy-san, Mikasa -san, we have to run," Coby whispers to them.

"Why?" Luffy asks him.

"You saw the power of that Iron Club, didn´t you´? She´s the most powerf..." Coby starts but stops as he seems to rememeber something.

**[f** **lashback]**

**"I decided to become the King of the Pirates...and if I die fighting for it, then that´s that!" Luffy says looking at his Strawhat.**

**[end of flashback]**

Coby looks at Luffy.

"The most what?" Alvida asks him.

"The...The...The...The most horrible, stinking old hag of all!" Coby yells at her.

Alvida and her crew looks at him with wide-open mouths.

Alvida then grits her teeth angry.

Luffy laughs loudly as Mikasa smirks slightly.

"Wh-What was that!?" She asks him angry.

"I-I´m going to join the Marines! I´ll join, and I´ll capture Pirates!" Coby says loudly.

"Do you know what you´re saying!?" Alvida asks him.

"I do! I´ll do what I´ve always wanted to be. I´ll join the Marines. I´ll join the Marines...and I´ll capture you!" Coby yells at her.

"You little brat!" She yells at him and lifts her Iron club at him.

Coby yells in fear.

"Well said, future Marine soldier." Mikasa says.

Alvida hit Luffy on the head.

Mikasa and Luffy both smirk. "That won´t work!" Mikasa says.

"What!?" Alvida says shocked.

"I´m rubber!" He says and slaps the Iron Club away.

" **GOMU GOMU NO.**.." He yells and stretches his arm.

" **AISU.**.." Mikasa yells, she pulls her hand back slightly.

 **"PISTOL!** " Luffy retracts his hand.

" **HANDO BLAST!** " Mikasa and then put her hand in front of Alvida.

An small ice blast hits Alvida while Luffy punches her in the stomach. The blast gives Luffy more speed to send Alvida flying far away.

Luffy then retracts his arm back and Mikasa smirks.

"OI!" She says to Alvida´s Pirates.

"AYE!" They yelp.

" Give Coby a boat. He´s going to join the Marines. Let him go." She says and glares at the Pirates.

Suddenly a few canons almost hit the two ships.

Mikasa narrows her eyes as she sees the Marine ships. As always too late. She scoffs at them

"It´s the Marines!" Coby says.

"Perfect timing! Go on over!" Luffy says.

"Huh?" Coby looks at him.

"We´re Pirates! We gotta run!" He says and jumps on to the boat.

"What!? With everything going on here, they´d arrest me before I could join!" Coby yells and jumps after him.

"That´s true." Mikasa nods.

Their boat falls into the water.

Mikasa notices a Orange haired girl on another boat. She smiles at her slightly before hitting Luffy on top of his head.

"Baka!" She says.

**Time skip.**

Luffy, Mikasa and Coby manage to escape the Marines.

"We managed to get away," Coby says.

Mikasa nods.

"That was fun!" Luffy says excitedly.

"It was fun...before you tried to kill us." Mikasa says and shakes her head.

"Excuse me, Luffy-san. If you want to claim One Piece, that means you´re heading to the Grand Line, right?" Coby asks him.

"Yeah." Luffy answeres.

"That place is called the graveyard of pirates." Coby says.

"Yeah, that´s why I need a strong crew," Luffy says. "That Pirate Hunter guy-What´s he like?"

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Mikasa asks him.

"I heard he´s being held at a Marine base." Coby says.

"What? Seriously?" Mikasa asks surprised.

"What? He´s pretty weak, then." Luffy says.

"Not at all! He´s a terrifying beast of a man!" Coby yells.

"I wouldn´t call him a beast...but yeah he is a pretty famous and strong Pirate Hunter...I heard he´s a Swordsman. Why are you asking Luffy?" Mikasa wonders as she sits in front of Luffy and crosses her arms.

"If he´s a good guy, I might make him a part of my crew!" Luffy says grinning.

"I see," Mikasa says smiling slightly while Coby looks shocked at both of them.

"You´re going to do something reckless again!" Coby says.

"Again? He´s always doing something reckless and stupid." Mikasa says.

"He might be a good guy!" Luffy says.

"He´s being held because he´s a bad guy! It´s impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible! Absolutely impos-"Luffy hits Coby on top of his head.

"Why did you hit me?" He asks him.

"Just because!" Luffy answeres.

Mikasa rolls her eyes at Luffy. "Luffy, stop that. And Coby...not everything the Marine does is justified." She says.

"What do you mean?" Coby asks her.

"There are as many bad Marines as bad Pirates...but there are also good Pirates and good Marines, like you," Mikasa says smirking.

_(And now l recommend listening to the outro song)_


	2. New Crewmate: Roronoa Zoro

Mikasa hit Luffy on top of his head"That's not what he meant you brainless idiot." She said angrily.

"You both are devil fruit users!" Captain Morgan said. "The Devil fruit gives strong ability but the moment you eat one you can't swim anymore." He said.

"Here." Luffy said giving Zoro his swords: "I didn't know which Katana belongs to you so I took all three of them." He said.

"They are all mine. I am fighting with the  **three sword style**." Zoro said. "I will join your crew but if you or your sister get in the way of my dream to become the  **greatest and strongest swordsman**. I will kill you both with my own swords." Zoro said.

"The Strongest swordsman? That's a crew member the king of the Pirates' needs." Luffy said grinning. "Kill them," Morgan yelled.

" **Gomu Gomu no Muchi**!" Luffy yelled and whipped a few Marine soldiers out while Mikasa froze the rest of them

"Hey Zoro you want to end them?" She asked smirking.

Zoro took one sword into his teeth and smirked. "It would be my pleasure!" He said and ended them.

"I'm gonna show you the real power of the Marine!" Captain Morgan said taking off his coat.

"I'm gonna handle him!" Luffy said.

They both engaged in battle while Mikasa and Zoro were working together they don't let the other Marine soldiers get too close to Luffy and Morgan. Luffy dodges Morgans attacks and knocked him to the ground.

"Stop fighting or I kill him?!" Helmeppo yelled holding a Gun at Coby's head.

Luffy, Zoro, and Mikasa stopped. Mikasa glared at him angrily.

"No don't listen to him. I will not throw away your dream Luffy even if it means I have to die for it." Coby said determinedly.

"Luffy let me take care of him!" Mikasa said coldly. Luffy nodded.

Mikasa looked coldly at Helmeppo. She stepped closer to him.

"Hey if you make even a step closer I will kill him!" He yelled while shaking.

Mikasa smirked. "Don't worry I already did the step I needed to be able to freeze you,"

Mikasa said. Helmeppo yelled as he looked at down and saw his feet frozen. "Let him go or I will freeze you and shatter you into thousand pieces." Mikasa threated him.

Helmeppo dropped his gun." Okay okay just unfreeze me, please" He said crying.

Mikasa smirked and unfroze his feet. But suddenly his feet were on fire. Helmeppo yelled in pain and fear.

Luffy laughed while Zoro looked at her shocked. "You can use fire and Ice?" He asks.

She looked at him. "Actually I can use  **fire** ,  **ice**  and  **lightning**. But I mostly use fire and ice. Every devil fruit user has a  **weakness**  besides not being able to swim." She said.

"I'm gonna kill every one of your four beginning with you!" Morgan yelled as he stood behind Mikasa and was about to hit her.

Zoro slashed across his chest and Luffy knocked him on the ground.

"Good Job, Zoro," Luffy said.

"It's my honour Captain," Zoro said.

"Even though I had it all under control. Thanks ... both of you," Mikasa said crossing her arms blushing.

Luffy laughed and Zoro smirked slightly.

"So you are gonna be the little sister of our crew?" Zoro asked her.

They were all back at the restaurant.

"Actually I'm the older sister of our crew," Mikasa said.

Zoro laughed "Really? You know for an older sister you pretty short, huh shorty!" Zoro said. "Can you even hear me from down there?" He teased her leaning down smirking at her.

Mikasa punched him on top of his head. "Shut up Marimo!" She yelled angrily.

"Who are you calling a Marimo? Shorty" Zoro yelled back at her holding his head.

"Luffy where are you heading next to?" Rika asked.

"To the Grand Line to find One Piece and to reach my Dream to be the King of the Pirates," Luffy said. "Grand Line? But it's very dangerous every Pirate is heading there to find One Piece. It is also known as the Pirate Graveyard!" Corby said scared.

"How many crew members are in our crew already?" Zoro asked.

"Well, you are the first crew member yet." Luffy answered." What? But you at least have a ship right?" Zoro asked while Mikasa laughed at him.

" Of course, I have," Luffy said pointing outside at the boat.

"Are you serious?" Zoro asked him shocked.

"Hey, You should actually feel honored Marimo. You are the first member that makes you the right hand of the captain and you gonna see our adventure from the beginning till the end." Mikasa said grinning at him.

"Stop calling me, Marimo shorty!" Zoro said angrily.

Mikasa laughed. "Okay, I am gonna call you Zory from this moment on." She said.

He glared at her. "Excuse me but I have to order you to leave this Island immediately." A Marine Soldier said.

The townspeople were unhappy they yelled at the Marines.

"We gonna repay you for getting rid of Morgan. We will not report you to the Marine Headquarters." The Marine soldier said.

Mikasa, Luffy, and Zoro got up.

"Are you with them?" The Marine Soldier asks Coby.

" No, we only met him here and he only worked with us because he wanted to help the people here. He would be a great Soldier don't you think?" Mikasa said winking at Coby.

Before she left the restaurant she turned around and bowed politely before the people there.

"Thank you for not reporting us," Mikasa said before heading out.

"You know someday we will have a big crew and this small boat is not gonna hold all of us." Mikasa pointed out as they were sailing out.

"Don't worry if our crew members will be as short as you are then we wouldn't have any problems," Zoro said smirking.

"Wait!" They heard someone yell. They turned around and saw the Marine Soldiers and Coby standing them saluting them. "Thank you for saving us!" They yelled.

A few moments later.

"Say Luffy why do you want to be the King of the Pirates?" Zoro asked him.

Luffy took off his hat. "Because I made a promise to someone important to me the person gave me this hat." He answered.

"What about you Mikasa? What's your dream?" Zoro asked her.

Mikasa was silent for a moment before she turned to him smiling. "To find the biggest adventure in my life and One Piece of course." She said.

Zoro noticed that her smile was fake but he didn't say anything.

_**Mikasa was running through the forest. "No," she thought. Luffy! Where is he? I have to find him. She thought. She reached the beach and suddenly she saw Luffy in the water about to drown. "No, Luffy!" She yelled angry cursing herself and the Devil fruit that she ate. Help somebody She thought as she watched Luffy drowning. "Help! somebody" anybody!" She yelled crying. Suddenly she saw a sea king opening its mouth. No, she thought her eyes wide open. She couldn't find her voice and she saw as her brother was eaten alive by the big fish. "No!" She yelled**._

Mikasa opened her eyes gasping. She looked around panic in her eyes.

"Hey. Mikasa, you okay?" Zoro asked her worried.

She looked at him and then to her side seeing Luffy alive and asleep next to her.

She sighed relieved. " Yes. just a nightmare" She said smiling. "You know the bad thing about being a big sister. Is the fear to not be able to... keep the younger once save." She said biting her underlip nervously.

"Now it isn't just your responsibility to keep your brother, who is also our captain save. As long as he keeps his promise that he made to me. I'm going to keep my vow as the right hand of the Captain took to keep him safe." Zoro said.

Mikasa smiled at him before she could thank him.

"And keeping you save too. big sis" Zoro said smiling.

Mikasa blushed slightly and looked away. "Thank you ... little brother," She said playfully.

The next day

"I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.

"I know, Luffy," Mikasa said shaking her head.

"Hey look!" Luffy said pointing at a pink bird in the sky.

"I'm gonna eat it," Luffy said and was starting his  **Gumo Gumo No Rocket**.

"Wait, Luffy!" Mikasa said holding him.

But it was too late they both flew at the bird. The bird grabbed his head, he and Mikasa flew away.

Suddenly they were flying over a town.

Mikasa saw how a few Pirates were bothering a young orange haired girl who looked like a fox.

Suddenly the Pirates shot the bird.

Luffy and Mikasa both landed in front of the girl.

"This was an interesting experience!" Luffy said laughing.

Mikasa hit him across his head "That was an idiotic experience!" She said before turning to the Orange haired girl." Are you okay? What's your name?" She asked her smiling.

" Nami and Who-who are you?" She asked shocked.

"I am Monkey D Mikasa, this is my idiot brother Monkey D Luffy. We are Pirates!" She said. _._


	3. Meeting the little fox and the idiot Clown

"Who are you?" Buggy's men asked Luffy angry.

"He is my boss." The orange haired girl said.

The Marine Soldiers attacked him while Nami escaped.

She ran a few building further until." What? Why can I not move my feet?" She asked confusing before looking down at her feet they were frozen.

She turned around and saw Mikasa glaring at her. "You were trying to use my brother as a distraction," Mikasa said crossing her arms.

Nami glared angrily back at her. "Hey Mikasa what are you both doing?" Luffy asked them.

"Oh, nothing," Mikasa said smiling at him melting the ice. "Nami just wanted to thank us for saving her by treating us with Lunch. Am I right little Fox?" Mikasa said smirking at Nami. Nami nodded still glaring slightly at her.

"Nothing is gonna stop me from getting  **100 000 000 Berries**!" Nami said as they sat in the empty house she and Luffy eating while Mikasa stood next to them keeping her eyes on Nami.

"What did the guys wanted from you?" She asked her.

"Well, I stole the Map of Grand Line from him," Nami answered.

"So you are a Navigator? Awesome Join my crew?" Luffy asked her happily.

"No! Never! I hate Pirates... but I need the Map. I need Buggy to leave me alone. So let's make a deal I will give you both to him and I steal the map and then we will escape. "Nami said.

Mikasa walked in front of her. "If you betray us or if anything bad happens to my Brother. I will murder you with my own bare hand and I wouldn't even need my Devil Fruit Powers for it." She threatened her.

Nami nodded slightly scared.

"So, what's your plan?" Mikasa asked.

Time Skip.

_Great! What was I even thinking?_  Mikasa though as she and Luffy were tied up and sitting in a cage. Mikasa was glaring at Nami.

"So Nami how about you blow them both up with my Cannon? That way we can start our Party official." Buggy said laughing. He gave her matches.

She looked at them and then at Luffy and Mikasa. Mikasa looked at her.

"Let me show you how it's done," One of Buggy's man said and took the matches he lit the fuse.

Nami took out a wooden staff and knocked him out. She put the fuse out with her bare hands. "I hate Pirates and I will never sink to your level," She said angrily.

Buggy's men were about to attack her but suddenly Zoro appeared and knocked them out. "Zoro!" Mikasa and Luffy said relieved.

"You are Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter. I will get a huge reward if I kill you." Buggy said and attacked him.

Zoro cut him into pieces but one of Buggy's hand stabbed him into his side.

"Zoro!" Mikasa yelled worried.

" You are a coward with a big red nose!"Luffy yelled angrily.

Buggy threw a knife at him but Mikasa caught it with her teeth.

Zoro ran to the cannon and pointed it at Buggy and his crew. Nami lit the fuse.

Zoro used this distraction to pick up the cage and to drag it away from there.

But he collapsed next to a Pet shop.

Mikasa burned the cage. "Idiot!" She yelled. "He lost a lot of blood." She said.

Mikasa turned around and saw Nami standing there looking guilty and scared. Mikasa stood up and walked to her.

"Mikasa!" Luffy said.

Mikasa grabbed Nami's shoulder." You! It all your fault! I swear if he dies because of you. I-I" Mikasa yelled at her angry.

Nami looked into her eyes."Why do you care about him? Because he is your crew member? You wouldn't care about him if he wouldn't be right? You are a Pirate. You are coward who doesn't care about anyone else." Nami said angrily.

"Just because some Pirates hurt you doesn't mean all Pirates are like this little fox," Mikasa said letting go of her.

She turned around and saw a guy bringing Zoro into his house. "Who are you?" Mikasa asked.

"I am the Mayor of this town or at least what left of this. And you are?" He asked her.

Mikasa bowed at him." I am Monkey D Mikasa, this is my brother Monkey D Luffy and our crew member Roronoa Zoro" She said. The Mayor nodded at her smiling.

Suddenly a little puppy bit Luffys nose. "Oww You stupid dog!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy!" Mikasa yelled at him and picked the puppy up." How dare you insult this cute puppy!" Mikasa said petting the dog. Nami looked at this shocked.

The Mayor told them the history of this puppy and his master who died and now this dog is waiting for him to come back home.

Mayor, Nami and Mikasa went into the Mayors House while Luffy stayed outside with the Puppy.

Mikasa sat on the bed next to Zoro. "Hey, how are you?" She asked.

He smirked." Are you worried shorty?" He said.

"You wish Marimo!" She said angry crossing her arms turning away from him.

They both talked a bit before they heard a painful howl of a dog and Luffy screaming.

Mikasa jumped up and ran outside the Mayor and Nami behind her.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw the pet shop destroyed, the puppy hurt and Luffy standing above a knocked down tamer and his lion.

"What is going on here?" She asked coldly.

"Mika. This idiot destroyed the Puppys home and his lion hurt him." Luffy said angrily. Mikasa growled angrily.

Suddenly they saw a bomb flying. It hit the Mayor's house and exploded.

" Zoro is in there!" Luffy yelled.

"This idiotic Marimo" Mikasa yelled.

"Who are you calling a Marimo you shorty," Zoro said standing on top of the rubble.

"Who does this buggy think he is? I'm gonna fight against him. I've been a terrible Mayor who couldn't even protect my town." The Mayor said angry and he left.

"I think we should kick buggy's and his crews' asses," Mikasa said. Zoro and Luffy nodded.

"Hey, Nami you wanna join?" Luffy asked her.

"Okay I will join you temporarily because it seems like we share a common goal," she said.

Mikasa rolled her eyes at her.

Time Skip

Buggy was about to choke the Mayor but suddenly he couldn't move his hand anymore. "What? Why can't I move my hand?" he said and screamed as he looked down and saw that almost his whole body(up to his hand) was frozen.

But before he could even asked what's going on... he was sent flying into the next building.

"You coward! How about you fight someone who fights back?" Mikasa said looking at him.

Luffy stood behind her, he was the one who punched Buggy. "I am going to kick this idiots ass!" Luffy said.

"It will be my honor to help you with it, my captain," Mikasa said smirking.


	4. The Brave Long Nose

You stupid brats! Kill them!" Buggy ordered his men.

They opened the fire with the Buggy canon balls.

**"Gomu Gomu no Balloon"**  Luffy yelled and he became a big rubber ball and bounced the Canons back.

Buggy was still standing there using his two men as his shield." Did you use your own Teammates? You are scum." Mikasa said angrily.

"That's what the crew is for. That is what Pirates do, right? Cabaji. kill both of them." Buggy said grinning.

Cabaji charges on his unicycle towards them drawing his sword. Mikasa was about to use her ice ability. But Zoro blocks his attack "I will deal with him." Zoro said.

Mikasa watched the battle from the side of her eyes. She saw that Cabaji took advantage of Zoros wound and kicks him there.

She noticed that Nami sneaked off Mikasa narrowed her eyes on that before returning her attention to Buggy.

He launched to grab Zoros feet and hold him. Mikasa stomped on his hand burning it. Buggy screamed in pain glaring at her. Zoro defeated Cabji and collapsed after this.

"You and Your stupid Straw hat it reminds me of a Pirate I hate. "Buggy said pointing at Luffy's hat.

"You mean Shanks?" Mikasa said.

Buggy took out his knives and used  **Bara Bara Japanese Cracker,**  Luffy nearly avoids it. Luffy used his  **Gomu Gomu no Sickle**  and Buggy used  **Bara Bara Emergency Escape**  to dodge.

Sending Luffy flying into a building. Mikasa stood in front of Luffy who stood up again. She froze Buggy's feet and was about to punch him but Buggy separated from his legs and used the  **Bara Bara Cannon**  to knock her and Luffy back again.

"You idiot. You cut my Hat!" Luffy said angrily.

Buggy stabbed the Hat and takes it. "Give my Treasure back !" Luffy yelled.

"This isn't a treasure. Treasure should be shiny. I hate Shanks and I will curse him for the rest of my Life!" Buggy said.

Mikasa punched him sending him flying into the next building. He let the hat fall Mikasa took it and placed it on Luffy's head. Buggy stood up he glared at her. His upper Body separated and he noticed Nami running away with his Treasure.

He was about to attack her but then he suddenly stopped screaming in pain before her. Mikasa kicked him in his balls and burned them. "My...balls ..balls" He mumbled collapsing to the ground.

"I am afraid there isn't that much left of them," Mikasa said smirking.

"Give my Treasure back Thief." Buggy yelled at Nami.

"Forget it. This is my Treasure" Nami said she kicked him in the face.

"That's it I am gonna kill all of you!" He yelled he took his knives and was about to attack Nami with them.

Mikasa punched him with her fist and Nami punched him using the sack with Treasure.

Buggy was send flying but he got up again. He used Bara Bara Festival and suddenly his body parts were flying everywhere.

He was after Nami again but Luffy and Mikasa messed with his feet. Luffy tickled them and hit them while Mikasa froze his feet and burned them.

He tried to rejoin with his body. His head, feet, and his hands came together but the rest of his limbs were missing. "What? Where is the rest of my body?" Yelled a small Buggy.

Mikasa and Luffy both turned around and saw that Nami tied up his limps. Mikasa smirked at her while Luffy was laughing at it. Luffy blowed him far away with a punch.

Suddenly the townspeople came they saw their town in ruin and the Mayor unconscious. They turned around facing Mikasa, Nami, Luffy and Zoro. "Who-Who are you?" They asked them.

"We're Pirates," Luffy said.

The Townspeople started to chase after them. But the puppy stopped them.

Mikasa pets him "Thank you," She said smiling before running away.

Zoro and Luffy were on the small boat while Nami and Mikasa (ignoring Namis' protest.) were on the ships that Nami stole. "Wait!" They heard the Mayor yelling.

They turned around and saw him standing there. "Thank you for everything! And thank you for the treasure you left here" He said.

"The Treasure?" Nami yelled.

"Yeah, we gave half of the treasure to them so that they can repair the town," Luffy said grinning.

"You Idiot!" Nami yelled as she tried to drown Luffy while yelling at him. Zoro laughed at this while Mikasa only rolled her eyes.

_"Luffy!" Mikasa yelled running through the forest. Where is he? She thought. She stopped and saw Luffy in a Cage and a cannon pointing at him. "Luffy!" She yelled. The canon shot at him but it didn't kill him it sends him flying into the ocean. NO! Please Don't she thought as she saw her brother drowning. Suddenly a sea King appeared and ate him. "Nooo!" She yelled_

Mikasa opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Luffy sleeping she sighed relieved. She also noticed Zoros and Namis worried looks although Nami's look turned cold. "You okay?" She asked her. "I didn't know that you care about me so much. Navigator." Mikasa said smirking. "I don't care about you! You stinky Pirate!" Nami yelled blushing. Mikasa laughed at this.

The next morning

"We gonna need a better ship if we want to get to Grand Line," Nami said.

"You don't say?" Mikasa said rolling her eyes. Nami glared at her.

"Anyway, we also need some supplies since my brother eats more than all three of us," Mikasa said.

"There is an Island! Maybe we could find something there?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe. " Mikasa said shrugging.

When they docked at the Island. They were greeted by a long-haired guy.

"I am the Great Usopp and I have 80 million men who gonna crush you!" He yelled.

"You mean three little boys who are hiding in the bush?" Mikasa said smirking.

He freaked out. He put a pinball in his slingshot and pointed it at Luffy. "My Slingshot is better than any pistole!" He said.

"This is a Gun and not a Toy, Now are you ready to use it? " Luffy said.

"Your speech is scary," Usopp said freaking out.

"I have it to from Shanks," Luffy said grinning.

"You know Shanks?" Usopp asked him.

Mikasa and Luffy nodded. "My father is a member of his crew," Usopp said.

"Your Father? Do you mean Yasopp? " Mikasa asked him.

Usopp looked at her shocked "Yeah. Do you know him too?" He asked.

"He is the best Sniper I met," Luffy said.

"He is the only Sniper you met Luffy," Mikasa said shaking her head.

Usopp invited them at a restaurant. Luffy and Mikasa told him about his Father.

"Say Usopp is there any Ships in here that we could buy?" Nami asked him.

"No," Usopp said quickly.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him.

"What about the Mansion on top of the hill?" Zoro asked pointing at the Mansion outside the window.

"There is nothing important there," Usopp said. "Ahh, I forgot to do to something important. I have to go" Usopp lied and ran away.

Suddenly the three boys from earlier came into the restaurant. "You? What have you done to our Great Captain Usopp, you dirty Pirates?" They yelled.

"Your Captain huh?" Luffy smirked.

"We ate him," Zoro said looking evil at them.

They looked shocked at him and looked then at Nami." Why are you looking at me? I didn't eat them?" Nami yelled.

Mikasa hit Nami, Zoro, and Luffy on top of their head." How dare you scare these three boys like that?" She yelled at them.

"Sorry ma'am," They said rubbing their heads.

"We have done nothing to your Captain loves. We've been talking with him but then he ran off suddenly. Do you know where he might be? She asked them smiling.

They nodded. "He is probably visiting Kaya. She is living in this Mansion on top of the hill. Kaya's parents died a long time ago. After they died she became very sick and sad... Usopp comes to her every day and tries to cheer her up with his great stories and lies he made up." They told them.

"Maybe we can ask her for a ship?" Luffy said grinning.

"But there are bodyguards guarding the gate.." The boys said.

"Don't worry we can handle it," Mikasa said smiling at them.

They went up to the Mansion. " **Gomu Gomu No**...!" Luffy began as he picked up everyone.

"Wait... Luffy..." Mikasa began but it was too late.

" Sorry!" Luffy yelled launching himself and the whole crew over the fence.

They all crashed into the ground near Usopp.

Mikasa punched him on top of his head. "Baka! Are you trying to kill us?" She scolded him.

" Suddenly a tall and slim man with glasses and slicked hair stood in front of them. He wore a black suit. " What do we have here? Intruders! All of you should leave immediately. "He said.

"No it's okay it doesn't bother me," Kaya said.

Mikasa threw a look at her.

"I will hear your explanation later." He said.

She looked back at this man. "And you coward stop hiding. I know you're here. Your father is a filthy and lowkey class Pirate!" He said.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like this!" Usopp said punching him in the face.

" You are barbaric and violent. No wonder they say, Like father, like son." The man said.

Mikasa glared at him she didn't trust this guy at all. "I am proud that my father is a brave Pirate and a great Sniper. And I will not let someone like you talk shit about him" Usopp yelled.

" You are only friends with Kaya because of her wealth." The guy said. Usopp leaves angry.

"How dare you talk about Usopp's father like this?" Luffy said angrily he was about to attack this guy.

"No Luffy!" Zoro said he and Nami were holding him back.

"Luffy stop!" Mikasa yelled. "He is not worth it." She said.

"You all should leave before I call the guards." The man said.

"We are already leaving," Mikasa said they all started to leave but Mikasa turned around and looked at the Window where Kaya's room was.

"Even though Usopp's father is a Pirate. .." She started before looking at the Man again.

"He is worth ten of yours." She looked cold at the Man who glared at her.

"Have a good day." She sneered.

"Where is Luffy?" Nami asked.

Mikasa shrugged. "Probably with Usopp" She mumbled.

"You okay? "Zoro asked her.

"I'm answered. "Just ...tired " She said.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Usopps little Pirates ran toward them.

"What's wrong loves?" She asked.

"There is a strange man walking backwards." They replied and at the same time, a weird looking man moonwalked to them. "I am not that strange looking." He said.

"No, you look very stupid," Mikasa smirked crossing her arms.

"I agree you look like a weirdo," Nami said standing next to Mikasa.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I am a hypnotist passing by." He explained.

"Like we gonna believe you!" One of Usopps Pirates said.

"Yeah show it to us." Another one said.

The guy took out a ring and started to hypnotized the boys.

"Hey, you." Mikasa started but Zoro stopped her.

"Calm down shorty. He is an idiot he hypnotized himself." He said looking at the weird man.

"You right... and stop calling me shorty you idiot Marimo." She said.

"Who are you calling a Marimo?" He asked glaring at her.

Nami rolled her eyes and was about to leave both of them.

"Hey is that Usopp?" She wondered as she saw Usopp running towards her and then past her.

"Captain Usopp what wrong?"

"Where is Luffy?" Mikasa and Usopps Pirates asked him but he ignored them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mikasa said.

"Hey, do you know where he came from?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, he probably came from the coast he always goes there." They said.

"Would you place lead us there?" Mikasa asked they nodded.

At the coast, they saw Luffy lying at the bottom of the cliff.

"Luffy!" Mikasa yelled running to him.

" Oi Mikasa!" Zoro yelled after her.

She kneeled beside him and shook him. And Luffy opened his eyes.

"Luffy are you okay?" She asked him worried.

"I am fine don't worry, Mika." He said grinning.

She hit him on top of the head." You idiot!" She yelled at him. "Don't you dare scare me like this." She said.

"Sorry, Mika."He said. "This Klahadore guy is secretly a Pirate. He wants to attack the Village and kill kaya so that he gets her money. "Luffy told them.

"I knew there was something fishy about him. "Mikasa said

"We have to get to the Village. So that the Store owners don't evacuate and leave me without meat. "Luffy said seriously.

"That's what you care about!" Zoro, Nami and Usopp's Pirates yelled.

Mikasa only shook her head smiling.

"Hey, there is Captain Usopp," One of Usopps pirates said pointing at Usopp who has been shot in the arm.

"Captain Usopp we are here!" They called him.

He looked at them and noticed Luffy next to them.

"Luffy? You are alive?" He asked.

Luffy nodded laughing.

"Captain Usopp is the story about Klahadore true?" They asked.

"No, I made it up," Usopp said.

Mikasa looked at him.

Usopp's Pirates left disappointing.

"Why did you told them that you made everything up?" Nami asked him while Mikasa was bandaging his arm.

"Because I am a liar and no one would believe me anyway," He said. "I really love my Village and I want to protect it. So I will stand against the Pirates." He cried.

"Don't worry Great Captain Usopp we'll help you with. "Mikasa said smirking.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep," Luffy said he, Nami and Zoro nodded.

Usopp stands up. "I am scared but I will fight!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay to be scared. It takes courage to stand up against things you are afraid of. Brave Long nose" Mikasa said.

"Don't call me Long nose, shorty!" Usopp yelled.

"Stop calling me shorty!" She yelled back at him.

Luffy laughed at this while Nami and Zoro shook their heads.

"I have the feeling that we will have a new crew member soon," Luffy said.

 


	5. Strawhats vs Black cat Pirates

The Strawhats and Usopp were discussing a Plan, how to stop the Black Cat Pirates before they reached the Village.

"We have to make sure that they don't reach the Village," Usopp said.

"Don't worry Usopp. They won't "Mikasa said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Mikasa. Okay, what will everyone do?" Usopp asked.

"I  **cut**!" Zoro said.

"I  **steal**!" Nami said.

"I  **stretch**!" Luffy said.

"I  **burn and freeze,"** Mikasa said **.**

_I'm also Protecting_! She thought, looking at Luffy and then at Zoro, Nami and Usopp.  _'They will be fine.'_  She thought.

"I  **hide**!" Usopp said.

"You fight with us!" Luffy, Nami and Zoro yelled at him.

Mikasa shook her head smiling. "Come on Guys. It's not like the Pirates are gonna wait for us." She said.

They poured oil on the slope.

"I hope my sniping ability is good enough to drive them away from here," Usopp said.

"Don't worry Usopp. You have it in your blood." Mikasa said.

"Thanks," Usopp said.

"I hear them coming from there," Nami said pointing to the North Slope.

"We are on the wrong slope dammit!" Usopp said and ran to the North Slope.

"Wait! Usopp!" Mikasa yelled running after him.

At the North Slope

"You can have the Treasure if you leave the Island," Usopp said.

"Don't let Nami hear that, "Mikasa said behind him.

"You again?" The hypnotizer from earlier said trying to hypnotize them.

Mikasa smirked closing her eyes but Usopp didn't close his.

"Usopp!" Nami yelled stopping The Pirates from stealing the Treasure and letting Usopp get hypnotized.

"How dare you give them my Treasure?" Nami yelled at Usopp.

"I did that to protect my Village!" Usopp yelled back.

"And who is gonna fight them now? I won't !" Nami said.

"Me neither!" Usopp yelled.

"Don't worry I don't think they will come past me that soon," Mikasa said.

The Moment she closed her eyes to protect herself from being hypnotized she froze the Slope.

The Pirates tried to run towards them but they stepped on the ice and their feet were frozen instantly.

Nami and Usopp took this opportunity. While Nami hit them with her stick, Usopp shoots at them. But Nami and Usopp made a mistake to get to Close to them and were both knocked down slightly.

"Nami! Usopp!" Mikasa yelled running to them she used her fire fist and kicks to Punch and kick the Pirates that tried to kill Nami and Usopp.

"Hands off!" She growled at them angrily.

.The Pirates shuddered.

"Mikasa! The Slope" Usopp yelled.

Mikasa turned her attention to the Slope and froze it again stopping the Pirates from moving forwards.

"Mikasa! Behind you!" Nami yelled protecting herself from the Pirates in front of her. She looked worried at Mikasa.

Mikasa looked behind her and noticed a few Pirates that tried to attack her. She glared at them. They were Holding their swords and other weapons above her head.

Mikasa suddenly heard steps. She smirked and unfroze the Slope before turning her attention to the Pirates in front of her.

"What about the Slope and the Village?" Usopp yelled.

"Don't worry Pinocchio. I told you we won't let them touch your Village."Mikasa said and at the same time, the Black Cat Pirates were pushed back.

"Usopp you forgot to tell me which way North is!" "Nami you put me into the oily floor and left me there!" Zoro and Luffy yelled at the same time.

Mikasa smirked as used  **lightning stun**  to stun and knock out the Pirates in front of her.

"Wow." Nami, Usopp, and Zoro said in aww.

"What?" Mikasa asked them confused.

"Nothing..it's just" Nami started.

"It was the first time you used Lightning," Zoro said.

"It's very cool," Usopp said.

Mikasa blushed "It's nothing." She said. Luffy chuckled loudly.

"Oh and Luffy... " Mikasa started Walking toward him.

"Yes?" he asked. Zoro saw the look in Mikasa's eyes and stepped aside.

"Why are you always late!?" She yelled and him as she punched him on top of his head.

"Ouch, it's not my fault that Usopp didn't tell me which way North is," Luffy said back.

"If you would listen to me and pay attention to what I say and what I'm teaching you or try to teach you. Then you would know which way North is and which way south... and then you would probably have more inside your brain then Food and Becoming the Pirate King." She said crossing her arms glaring at him.

While she was scolding Luffy and the rest of the crew (including Usopp ) for being too late and reckless. The hypnotizer Jango hypnotized the Black cat Pirates.

"Ahhh!" They yelled angrily and one of them broke a cliff.

"Only an idiot let himself get hypnotized," Nami said.

"That's true and there is an idiot who is also our Captain and well.." Mikasa started and pointed at Luffy.

"This idiot let himself get hypnotized!" Nami yelled.

"Yeah," Mikasa said shaking her head looking at Luffy who attacked the Pirates and knocked them all out.

"Luffy close your eyes!" Mikasa yelled but it was too late Jango hypnotized Luffy and he fell asleep.

"This idiot!" Mikasa and Nami yelled at the same time but Nami's voice was filled with anger while Mikasa yelled it with fear in her voice. She ran to them and picked Luffy up.

The Pirates tried to attack her but she froze the floor beneath two cat looking weird guys appeared.

"We are going to deal with them. Starting with her." The green haired one said pointing at Mikasa.

Mikasa glared at them. "Sorry Luffy," She said before dropping him.

The other Cat guy was bigger then the green haired one he had a pale face and was wearing a black and white outfit. This guy was about to hit Mikasa.

Mikasa was about to use her  **lightning**  again (When she uses it/Before she attacks she has to charge before using lightning. So a few lightning strings are seen in her eyes and hair)

But Zoro jumped in front of her blocking the guys' attack.

"Zoro." She said shocked.

"Don't worry I got this." He said.

"Are you sure about this?" The black and white guy said.

"Sham!" He yelled and the green haired stole two of Zoro's swords and threw them away.

"Damit!" Zoro said. He tried to slash Sham but he missed.

He tried to reach his two swords. But Sham used this and jumped on Zoros back knocking him to the ground

" Buchi!" He yelled and the Black and white guy was about to attack Zoro but Mikasa blocked his attack with her ice fists. But the ice breaks as they both hit each other and breaks.

Sending Mikasa flying against a stone hitting her back in progress.

"Mikasa!" Zoro, Usopp and Nami yelled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine!" Mikasa said standing up ignoring the pain in her back.

She noticed how Zoro didn't let Usopp hit the both Cat guys. "Zoro what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Mikasa. I can handle it. You go and help Nami and Usopp" He said.

"But.." She almost tried to say something but she noticed Nami.

Nami tried to reach Zoro's swords and the Jango guy was about to attack her with his rings. Mikasa rushed there, pushing Nami gentle away. So that Jango was able to slash her side instead. Mikasa groaned and holds her side.

"Mikasa," Nami said scared.

"Huh? I thought you didn't care about me, little fox," Mikasa said smiling. "Don't worry I'm fine." She said.

"Jango!" Suddenly a voice yelled. Kuro was standing on top of the north slope.

"The dawn has already passed? Why aren't you attacking the Village!" He said before noticing the Strawhats + Usopp.

He looked at Mikasa who was holding her side. "You still think that this Liar Usopp is much worth than me." He said looking at her with a cold look.

Mikasa looks behind her. She looked at a wounded Zoro, Luffy still sleeping, Usopp and Nami who both were angry and scared but clearly too weak to face him. "Yes!" She said looking as cold at him as he was looking at her.

Kuro huffed. "I can't believe that you would let yourself get defeated by such weak little children. The only strong person in her is probably her." Kuro said pointing at Mikasa. "Jango I want an explanation!" Kuro yelled.

"You told me that Usopp would cause any problems!" Jango yelled.

" I knew Usopp would try to stop us on his own because no one in the village would ever believe him. But the one thing I didn't know is how weak my crew is." He said.

"Hey! Take it back!" Sham and Bushi yelled angrily.

" I remember how you sunk many ships and killed so many Pirate crews." He said.

"You are the one who became weak." They said launching an attack at him.

But he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them and pointed his claw-like knives at them.

"I give you 5 minutes to kill Roronoa Zoro and this girl here." He said pointing at Mikasa. "Or I am going to kill you!" He continued.

"Zoro!" Nami yelled and kicked his swords straight to him. He caught them and finished Sham. But the black and white guy was still standing so Jango hypnotized him to him much stronger.

Mikasa growled and launched an attack against Kuro. He dodged her punch, so she used her fire kick to kick him into the face he stumbled back.

"Nami, try to wake up my brother. He is gonna hate that he misses this." Mikasa said.

Nami nodded trying to wake up Luffy.

Kuro managed to get on top of his feet. He attacked her with his claw-knives. But she avoided them, trying to kick his legs to make him fall. But he also blocked it with his claw-knives on one hand and managed to slash Mikasas already bleeding side with the other hand.

"Damit! Nami just kick him!" Mikasa yelled in pain.

Nami kicked Luffy in the face and woke him up just before Jango was about to hit her with his rings. Luffy caught them with his teeth.

"You are strong. But you, care way too much about weaklings. "Kuro said.

"The only weakling here is you!" Mikasa said using the hand that that was blocking Kuros claw-knives and send a wave of lightning at him.

He gets pushed back with the force of pain that was sent through his body. Kuro disappeared. Mikasa reacted and turned around using her ice to protect herself from Kuros attack but she still gets pushed back as her ice breaks. She almost hit the ground but Luffy and Nami caught her.

"Mika! Are you okay?" Luffy asked her.

"I'm fine," She said groaning at the pain in her side.

" The time is up! I will kill everyone on this slope." Kuro said.

"No, stop it!" Suddenly Kaya yelled standing on top of the North Slope.

Mikasa couldn't understand or see what happened next because the pain in her back from earlier came back. She shakes away the pain and stood up. As she stood up she saw Kaya pointing a gun at Kuro.

"Mikasa you are hurt! Take a break!" Nami said.

"Not until this bastard gets what he deserves!" Mikasa said through clenched teeth.

Kaya dropped the gun but Usopp took it instead and pointed it at Kuro.

"You! I should have killed you a long time ago!" Kuro said angrily. He disappeared and reappeared behind Usopp and was about to kill him. "Now you gonna pay for punching me earlier." He said but before he could hit Usopp.

Mikasa punched him with an' **ice uppercut punch'**  attack and Luffy punched him with his  **Gomu Gomu No Pistole.** They both knocking him to the ground.

" You hate getting punched huh?" Mikasa said smirking.

"Then I guess.." Luffy started grinning.

"It will be a very bad day for you!" They said at the same time.

 

 


	6. Mikasa and Luffy vs Kuro

_So they made their way to the Baratie._

A marine ship was sailing next to them.

"Hey look, lieutenant. Pirates!" They heard a marine soldier yell.

"Let them be. They just worthless and weak scum." The Lieutenant said standing next to a woman.

"Who are you calling weak and worthless? We even have our bounties." Jonny said flinging Wanted Poster across the deck of Going Merry.

Mikasa noticed Nami tensed and looked angry at one Wanted Poster.

"You okay there, little fox?" Mikasa asked her.

Nami looked at her and smiled an obviously fake smile. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine. Mika" Nami said.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. Everyone on this ship either called Mikasa, Mika or shorty everyone except Nami. She either called her a stinky Pirate or with her normal name.

Mikasa threw a quick glance at the Wanted Poster in Namis hands. Then she returned her attention to the Marine ship who was heading to the Baratie.

"Sink them, guys!" He ordered his men. They shot at them.

Luffy blocked the attack and send it flying. The cannonball hit the Baratie.

"You idiot!" Mikasa said hitting him on top of the head.

"Who was it? Who hit our restaurant?" A few workers from the Baratie yelled.

Mikasa pointed at Luffy. "This idiot."

Mikasa and Luffy entered the Chef's cabin.

"Chef. We found the one who hit our Baratie and we also brought his sister." A Cook said.

Mikasa and Luffy noticed that one of the Chefs legs was missed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you lose your leg" Luffy apologized.

Mikasa sighed and hit him on top of his head. "Idiot. It wasn't you." Mikasa said.

"You destroyed my Restaurant. You have to pay for it." Chef said. "I'm deeply sorry but-" Luffy cut her off. "We don't have any money." He said. "Then you boy have to work here one year to pay for the repairs and medical bills." The chief said.

"I don't want to," Luffy said.

Mikasa growled and punched him sending him flying against a wall.

"I apologize, sir. But we can't stay here for one year. We are on our way to Grand Line and besides that our hungry crew members are waiting for us on our ship. We can't just let them wait one year. But if there is no other way... how about we make a deal?" Mikasa said bowing to him.

" A deal?" Chef asked her.

"Yes. How about me and my brother are going to work both here. For two months." Mikasa said.

Chef smirked." Six Months." He said.

"Three months," Mikasa said.

Chef chuckled. "Your brother must be very lucky to have you as a big sister to save his ass," Chef said.

"But Mikasa I don't want to work here. "He said.

Mikasa hit him and sent Luffy flying through the floor under them. Mikasa was about to apologize but Chef jumped back after Luffy hitting him.

"You sister just saved your ass by making you only work here for three months instead of one year and you still complaining!" Chef yelled.

"I don't want to sit here for three months. I want to reach the Grand Line." Luffy yelled back.

Mikasa jumped after them and get a hold of Luffys ear stretching it. "You idiot threw the Cannon Ball at the restaurant. Destroying the ceiling. We will work her to pay for the repair. Or I'm gonna throw you into the ocean myself." She said letting go of his ear.

"Such a beautiful woman is gonna work here for three months." A blond guy suddenly flirted.

Mikasa looked at him uninterested. "Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm Vinsmoke Sanji my dear and you are?." He said.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Monkey D Mikasa and this is my brother Monkey D Luffy. Oh and stop with this cheap flirting. It's not gonna work." She said.

"Why do you think that?" He asked her.

"The only guy who owns my heart is my brother and no one else is going to stand between us." She said.

Suddenly a Marine soldier burst through the door.

"Lieutenant. The Don Kriegs Pirates escaped and killed seven of our men." He said.

" They were without food for three days and are on the brink of starvation." The Marine guy from earlier.

"Oh. and this is the guy who is actually to blame that your restaurant was hit by the Cannon Ball." Mikasa said.

"You?! You are a member of the annoying Pirate crew from earlier!" He yelled at her.

"Yep and you are the ugly and stupid Marine Lieutenant form earlier." She said smirking at him.

"I'm gonna kill you and the rest of your crew." He said causing Mikasa to freeze his legs.

"You touch my crew once again and I am gonna freeze your balls and destroy them into thousand pieces." She said.

Suddenly the Marine soldier was shot by a guy.

This guy sits down. "Give me something to eat." He said.

He looked like he hasn't eaten in days, maybe weeks.

"Do you have money to pay for it?" The Waiter asked.

The guy pointed the gun towards him but he was slammed to the floor by the Waiter.

"If you don't have money to pay for it then you don't count as a costumer and you will not be treated as one." He yelled and started to beat the guy up.

Mikasa growled angrily at this. She stopped the Waiter's foot before it could hit the guy again."Kicking someone who is already on the floor and is unable to fight back is pretty low." Mikasa said angrily. "Only scumbags like the Marines doing this."

"At least I can kick him out of here." The Waiter said taking the guy and throwing him out of the restaurant.

Mikasa glared at the Waiter she noticed Luffy following the guy.

" So about the deal?" She asked the Chef returning her attention to him.

He nodded at her "You both are going to work here for three months." He said.

She nodded and followed her brother. Outside she saw the guy from earlier eating the food that Sanji gave him. She saw the guy crying thankfully.

After some time the guy left.

"Hey, Sanji. Do you want to join my crew?" Luffy asked him.

"Your crew? Sorry, I have to say no. "Sanji said.

"Why?" Mikasa said.

"I'm in debt to Zeff. Mikasa-swan." He said winking at her. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Well, back to work," Sanji said opening the door for Mikasa.

"After you," He said but Mikasa looked unimpressed and pushed him through the door.

"Stop being so annoying, idiot cook." She said.

Luffy and Mikasa were doing their work. "Hey, you having lunch while I have to work here?" Luffy complained. "That's not fair." He said.

"It's your fault besides your not the only one who has to work here," Mikasa said.

"You don't seem to mind this at all," Nami said smiling at Mikasa.

"Well, it's almost the same as taking care of my brother. I just have to feed a bunch of little kids who can't cook themselves." She said smirking at Nami. Nami slapped her shoulder.

"Well, it's exactly your place since you probably have the same height as a little kid. "Zoro said smirking before making Luffy drink the water. "You think I didn't notice how you put the bogger in it!" He yelled at him making the rest of the crew laugh.

"On the second thought. Maybe I'm going to join the crew as long as I and Nami-san are going to be together." Suddenly Sanji came kissing Nami's hand.

"Hey.. virgin cook would you please get your hands of my little fox sister here," Mikasa said growling at him.

"Your sister?" He asked her.

"She thinks everyone who becomes a part of this crew is her sibling," Nami said rolling her eyes.

"Don't pretend like you don't like being called a little sister," Mikasa said.

"You are smaller than Nami, Mika," Usopp said.

"Maybe but I'm still smarter than every one of you four together." She said blushing.

Suddenly she saw Sanji flying almost hitting the table but Mikasa stopped him..kicking him in his face.

"I will never leave the restaurant" He yelled at Zeff.

"You could always join our crew," Luffy said.

"No," Sanji said.

_A few days later Luffy and Mikasa were still working at the Baratie._

Suddenly the door gets kicked down and Don Krieg, his men and the guy from earlier were coming in. Don Krieg and his soldiers were begging for food and water. Sanji brought it to him but after Don Krieg eats it he kicked Sanji and breaks the shoulder from his man. The Costumers ran out in panic. He looked around the restaurant.

"My ship is battered and this restaurant is exactly what I need. Give me food for my crew. And this is not an order I'm demanding it!" He said angrily.

Mikasa noticed Sanji was about to go back and make it. But he was stopped by the other chefs.

Suddenly Zeff brought food for the Don Krieg's crew.

"It's very risky why is he doing this?" Luffy asked confused but Mikasa knew exactly the reason for it.

"Because they both know what it's like to be hungry and not be able to eat for a very long time." She said earning herself a shocked glance from Sanji and a knowing glance from Zeff.

"Zeff what are you doing ?" The other chefs yelled at him.

"Zeff? The Red Leg Pirate?" Don Krieg said shocked.

"I'm not concerned about Don Krieg and I'm not a Pirate anymore. I am a cook now."Zeff said.

" The famous Pirate becomes a cook because he loses his leg because it's the only thing he can do." Don Krieg laughed.

"You are one of the few who came back alive from the Grand Line and you also have the Journal." He said.

"You went to the Grand Line sir?" Mikasa asked Zeff. He nodded.

"I want that Journal after that I'm going to make another Journey to find the One Piece and I will become the King of the Pirates." Don Krieg said.

Mikasa smirked at the statement.

"I am going to become the King of the Pirates," Luffy said determinedly.

"What? What did you say"? Don Krieg asked.

"Problem with your hearing old man? He said that he will become the King of the Pirates." Mikasa said.

"I will be the one sailing to the Grand Line and find the One Piece," Luffy said.

Don Krieg pointed a weapon at Luffy. Luffy and Mikasa were also ready to fight. Suddenly they heared Zoro and Usopp arguing.

"This is your crew?" Don Krieg laughed.

"No, there are two more." Luffy and Mikasa said.

Don Krieg withdraw his weapon. "I'm warning you to leave the Baratie. I only want the Journal." Don Krieg said.

"What happened to your crew?" Mikasa asked Gin (the guy that got food from Sanji a few days ago).

"We were attacked by a man he had a big sword, a strange hat, and yellow eyes." He said.

"Hawk-Eye? The Strongest Swordsman?" Zoro asked trembling from excitement.

"You know him?" Luffy asked.

"He is the one I was searching for," Zoro answered.

"You sure you are ready to fight him?" Mikasa asked concerned.

Zoro smirked. "There is only one way to find it out." He said.

"You must have disturbed his nap then. It happens often in the Grand Line." Zeff said. Usopp was freaking out and Luffy was really excited.

"That's exactly our destination," Mikasa said grinning.

"This crew is full of Morons," Sanji said shocked making Mikasa laugh.

"Look who is talking..ugly eyebrows!" Mikasa teased.

"My eyebrows aren't ugly," Sanji argued with her.

They noticed that Don Krieg brought a ship with him but the ship was destroyed by Hawk-Eye. Mikasa also noticed Yosaku and Jonny crashed next to them.

"What are you idiots doing here?" She asked them both.

"And where is our ship?" Usopp asked angrily.

"Nami took it and stole the treasure," Jonny said.

"That must have something to do with the Wanted Poster from earlier," Mikasa said.

Yosaku nodded" Yeah she looked at this very intense and angry." He said.

Mikasa looked at Zoro who was trembling with excitement as he saw Hawk-Eye. "Let's just leave her!" He said.

"No!" Luffy and Mikasa said.

"She is our navigator!" Luffy said.

"And she has our ship." Usopp pointed out.

"And she is a part of this crew and the only way to leave this crew by dying because I will not give up on my family," Mikasa said and it was the first time they saw her that determined.

"Were you following us the whole time Hawk-Eye?" Don Krieg yelled angry at Hawkeye.

"I'm not an idiot to hunt you like rabbits," He said and blocked Zoros strong attack with a little knife.

"Zoro you stupid Marimo! What are you doing?" Mikasa yelled at him but he didn't respond.

Hawk-Eye pierced Zoro with his Knife. "Why didn't you step back?" He asked him.

"Because all the promises and deals I made would be gone if I would step back. Death would be better." Zoro said.

Hawk-Eye attacked Zoro with his big Sword and their swords clashed together. Two of Zoro's swords broke. Hawk-Eye was about to attack him but Zoro turned around.

"It's a shame for a Swordsman to have scars on his back." He said before getting a big slash across his chest.

"Zoro!" Mikasa and Luffy yelled. Mikasa glared at Hawk-Eye.

"Don't worry he is not dead. I am very impressed by him. He will survive and become stronger and one day he will be able to surpass me." He said.

Suddenly they saw Zoro holding his sword above his head. "I promise I will never lose again. You hear that sis and Captain." He yelled crying.

Luffy and Mikasa smiled at this. "I know!" They both said.

"But now you, Usopp, Yosaku and Jonny are going to sail after Nami. You will bring her, the ship and the treasure back." Mikasa said.

"Yes, ma'am," They said.

"Hey, Zeff if I win against Don Krieg would you let us go?" Luffy asked.

"Yes but only if you will fight without your sister," Zeff said.

"What?! NO!" Mikasa yelled slightly panicking.

" Don't worry Mika. I will kick his ass!" Luffy said grinning.

"Guys open the fin!" Sanji said to avoid the restaurant becoming a battlefield.

Mikasa froze the feet of Don Krieg's crew. "Luffy you handle Don Krieg I will handle these idiots." She said.

Luffy nodded. "And Luffy..be careful!" She mumbled.

"Pearl, attack them!" Don Krieg commanded.

"It will be my honour, my Captain," Pearl said.

"And I thought I saw enough weird and ugly things in my life. But you are the silliest looking Pirate I have ever seen." Mikasa said making him angry.

He ignited his shield to protect himself. He was about to attack Mikasa but was blocked by Sanji's kick.

" How dare you attack a lady?" He said kicking the guy.

"I had this all under control ugly eyebrows," Mikasa said blushing.

"Of course you had..shorty." He smirked at her.

Pearl ignited his shield again and this time with a much hotter flame.

"You really wanna fight against someone who can use ice?" Mikasa asked him. "How stupid are you?"

He screamed angrily and attacked her but Mikasa dodged it and hit him with her ice fist knocking him out.

"That's all you got," she said shaking her. hat

"Hey, you stop fighting" Gins voice yelled.

Mikasa turned around and saw Gin pressing a Gun at Zeff who looked unimpressed. "If you try attack I am gonna kill him. Leave the restaurant. " He said.

"No. This restaurant is Zeffs treasure. And I will protect it." Sani yelled. "He saved my life and unless I 'm going to risk my life for him as he did for me too I will never be able to repay it," Sanji said-

"Moron!" Mikasa mumbled.

"What?" He asked her.

"You really think he saved you so that you would die again? People are risking their lives for others because they care about them. If you risk your life to repay him for saving you and you die for it. Then he saved you for nothing." She said.

After she ended her sentence Luffy destroyed a part of the fin.

" Are you stupid?!" She and Sanji yelled at him.

"No Sanji is an idiot, risking his life for a restaurant," Luffy said.

"It doesn't mean you have to destroy it and kill us both." She yelled at him.

She noticed that Pearl was standing again and was about to hit Sanji.

But Gin knocked him out. "I will finish them." Gin said.

Gin started to attack Sanji with his weapons but Mikasa punched him with her fire first. "You will not kill him anyway," she said.

"Why are you so sure about this?" He asked her swinging his weapon at her.

"Because he gave you food." She said blocking his weapon and trying to kick him.

"Oh yeah!" He said hitting her side with his weapons sending her flying against the wall of the restaurant.

She got up holding her side. She saw Sanji pinned down and about to get killed by Gin. She was trying to get up.

"I'm sorry Don Krieg. I can't kill him." Gin said crying.

"Then you are no longer a part of this crew!" Don Krieg said preparing his MH5 poisonous gas attack.

Luffy got three masks and gave them to Mikasa, Sani, and Gin.

Mikasa noticed that he doesn't have on. She ran, knocked him down to the ground and pressed her mask at him.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at her.

"Savin your ass you idiot!" She said before Don Krieg released his bomb and no one was able to see through the poisonous gas.


	7. Meeting Sanji Vinsmoke

_So they made their way to the Baratie._

A marine ship was sailing next to them.

"Hey look, lieutenant. Pirates!" They heard a marine soldier yell.

"Let them be. They just worthless and weak scum." The Lieutenant said standing next to a woman.

"Who are you calling weak and worthless? We even have our bounties." Jonny said flinging Wanted Poster across the deck of Going Merry.

Mikasa noticed Nami tensed and looked angry at one Wanted Poster.

"You okay there, little fox?" Mikasa asked her.

Nami looked at her and smiled an obviously fake smile. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine. Mika" Nami said.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. Everyone on this ship either called Mikasa, Mika or shorty everyone except Nami. She either called her a stinky Pirate or with her normal name.

Mikasa threw a quick glance at the Wanted Poster in Namis hands. Then she returned her attention to the Marine ship who was heading to the Baratie.

"Sink them, guys!" He ordered his men. They shot at them.

Luffy blocked the attack and send it flying. The cannonball hit the Baratie.

"You idiot!" Mikasa said hitting him on top of the head.

"Who was it? Who hit our restaurant?" A few workers from the Baratie yelled.

Mikasa pointed at Luffy. "This idiot."

Mikasa and Luffy entered the Chef's cabin.

"Chef. We found the one who hit our Baratie and we also brought his sister." A Cook said.

Mikasa and Luffy noticed that one of the Chefs legs was missed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you lose your leg" Luffy apologized.

Mikasa sighed and hit him on top of his head. "Idiot. It wasn't you." Mikasa said.

"You destroyed my Restaurant. You have to pay for it." Chef said. "I'm deeply sorry but-" Luffy cut her off. "We don't have any money." He said. "Then you boy have to work here one year to pay for the repairs and medical bills." The chief said.

"I don't want to," Luffy said.

Mikasa growled and punched him sending him flying against a wall.

"I apologize, sir. But we can't stay here for one year. We are on our way to Grand Line and besides that our hungry crew members are waiting for us on our ship. We can't just let them wait one year. But if there is no other way... how about we make a deal?" Mikasa said bowing to him.

" A deal?" Chef asked her.

"Yes. How about me and my brother are going to work both here. For two months." Mikasa said.

Chef smirked." Six Months." He said.

"Three months," Mikasa said.

Chef chuckled. "Your brother must be very lucky to have you as a big sister to save his ass," Chef said.

"But Mikasa I don't want to work here. "He said.

Mikasa hit him and sent Luffy flying through the floor under them. Mikasa was about to apologize but Chef jumped back after Luffy hitting him.

"You sister just saved your ass by making you only work here for three months instead of one year and you still complaining!" Chef yelled.

"I don't want to sit here for three months. I want to reach the Grand Line." Luffy yelled back.

Mikasa jumped after them and get a hold of Luffys ear stretching it. "You idiot threw the Cannon Ball at the restaurant. Destroying the ceiling. We will work her to pay for the repair. Or I'm gonna throw you into the ocean myself." She said letting go of his ear.

"Such a beautiful woman is gonna work here for three months." A blond guy suddenly flirted.

Mikasa looked at him uninterested. "Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm Vinsmoke Sanji my dear and you are?." He said.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Monkey D Mikasa and this is my brother Monkey D Luffy. Oh and stop with this cheap flirting. It's not gonna work." She said.

"Why do you think that?" He asked her.

"The only guy who owns my heart is my brother and no one else is going to stand between us." She said.

Suddenly a Marine soldier burst through the door.

"Lieutenant. The Don Kriegs Pirates escaped and killed seven of our men." He said.

" They were without food for three days and are on the brink of starvation." The Marine guy from earlier.

"Oh. and this is the guy who is actually to blame that your restaurant was hit by the Cannon Ball." Mikasa said.

"You?! You are a member of the annoying Pirate crew from earlier!" He yelled at her.

"Yep and you are the ugly and stupid Marine Lieutenant form earlier." She said smirking at him.

"I'm gonna kill you and the rest of your crew." He said causing Mikasa to freeze his legs.

"You touch my crew once again and I am gonna freeze your balls and destroy them into thousand pieces." She said.

Suddenly the Marine soldier was shot by a guy.

This guy sits down. "Give me something to eat." He said.

He looked like he hasn't eaten in days, maybe weeks.

"Do you have money to pay for it?" The Waiter asked.

The guy pointed the gun towards him but he was slammed to the floor by the Waiter.

"If you don't have money to pay for it then you don't count as a costumer and you will not be treated as one." He yelled and started to beat the guy up.

Mikasa growled angrily at this. She stopped the Waiter's foot before it could hit the guy again."Kicking someone who is already on the floor and is unable to fight back is pretty low." Mikasa said angrily. "Only scumbags like the Marines doing this."

"At least I can kick him out of here." The Waiter said taking the guy and throwing him out of the restaurant.

Mikasa glared at the Waiter she noticed Luffy following the guy.

" So about the deal?" She asked the Chef returning her attention to him.

He nodded at her "You both are going to work here for three months." He said.

She nodded and followed her brother. Outside she saw the guy from earlier eating the food that Sanji gave him. She saw the guy crying thankfully.

After some time the guy left.

"Hey, Sanji. Do you want to join my crew?" Luffy asked him.

"Your crew? Sorry, I have to say no. "Sanji said.

"Why?" Mikasa said.

"I'm in debt to Zeff. Mikasa-swan." He said winking at her. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Well, back to work," Sanji said opening the door for Mikasa.

"After you," He said but Mikasa looked unimpressed and pushed him through the door.

"Stop being so annoying, idiot cook." She said.

Luffy and Mikasa were doing their work. "Hey, you having lunch while I have to work here?" Luffy complained. "That's not fair." He said.

"It's your fault besides your not the only one who has to work here," Mikasa said.

"You don't seem to mind this at all," Nami said smiling at Mikasa.

"Well, it's almost the same as taking care of my brother. I just have to feed a bunch of little kids who can't cook themselves." She said smirking at Nami. Nami slapped her shoulder.

"Well, it's exactly your place since you probably have the same height as a little kid. "Zoro said smirking before making Luffy drink the water. "You think I didn't notice how you put the bogger in it!" He yelled at him making the rest of the crew laugh.

"On the second thought. Maybe I'm going to join the crew as long as I and Nami-san are going to be together." Suddenly Sanji came kissing Nami's hand.

"Hey.. virgin cook would you please get your hands of my little fox sister here," Mikasa said growling at him.

"Your sister?" He asked her.

"She thinks everyone who becomes a part of this crew is her sibling," Nami said rolling her eyes.

"Don't pretend like you don't like being called a little sister," Mikasa said.

"You are smaller than Nami, Mika," Usopp said.

"Maybe but I'm still smarter than every one of you four together." She said blushing.

Suddenly she saw Sanji flying almost hitting the table but Mikasa stopped him..kicking him in his face.

"I will never leave the restaurant" He yelled at Zeff.

"You could always join our crew," Luffy said.

"No," Sanji said.

_A few days later Luffy and Mikasa were still working at the Baratie._

Suddenly the door gets kicked down and Don Krieg, his men and the guy from earlier were coming in. Don Krieg and his soldiers were begging for food and water. Sanji brought it to him but after Don Krieg eats it he kicked Sanji and breaks the shoulder from his man. The Costumers ran out in panic. He looked around the restaurant.

"My ship is battered and this restaurant is exactly what I need. Give me food for my crew. And this is not an order I'm demanding it!" He said angrily.

Mikasa noticed Sanji was about to go back and make it. But he was stopped by the other chefs.

Suddenly Zeff brought food for the Don Krieg's crew.

"It's very risky why is he doing this?" Luffy asked confused but Mikasa knew exactly the reason for it.

"Because they both know what it's like to be hungry and not be able to eat for a very long time." She said earning herself a shocked glance from Sanji and a knowing glance from Zeff.

"Zeff what are you doing ?" The other chefs yelled at him.

"Zeff? The Red Leg Pirate?" Don Krieg said shocked.

"I'm not concerned about Don Krieg and I'm not a Pirate anymore. I am a cook now."Zeff said.

" The famous Pirate becomes a cook because he loses his leg because it's the only thing he can do." Don Krieg laughed.

"You are one of the few who came back alive from the Grand Line and you also have the Journal." He said.

"You went to the Grand Line sir?" Mikasa asked Zeff. He nodded.

"I want that Journal after that I'm going to make another Journey to find the One Piece and I will become the King of the Pirates." Don Krieg said.

Mikasa smirked at the statement.

"I am going to become the King of the Pirates," Luffy said determinedly.

"What? What did you say"? Don Krieg asked.

"Problem with your hearing old man? He said that he will become the King of the Pirates." Mikasa said.

"I will be the one sailing to the Grand Line and find the One Piece," Luffy said.

Don Krieg pointed a weapon at Luffy. Luffy and Mikasa were also ready to fight. Suddenly they heared Zoro and Usopp arguing.

"This is your crew?" Don Krieg laughed.

"No, there are two more." Luffy and Mikasa said.

Don Krieg withdraw his weapon. "I'm warning you to leave the Baratie. I only want the Journal." Don Krieg said.

"What happened to your crew?" Mikasa asked Gin (the guy that got food from Sanji a few days ago).

"We were attacked by a man he had a big sword, a strange hat, and yellow eyes." He said.

"Hawk-Eye? The Strongest Swordsman?" Zoro asked trembling from excitement.

"You know him?" Luffy asked.

"He is the one I was searching for," Zoro answered.

"You sure you are ready to fight him?" Mikasa asked concerned.

Zoro smirked. "There is only one way to find it out." He said.

"You must have disturbed his nap then. It happens often in the Grand Line." Zeff said. Usopp was freaking out and Luffy was really excited.

"That's exactly our destination," Mikasa said grinning.

"This crew is full of Morons," Sanji said shocked making Mikasa laugh.

"Look who is talking..ugly eyebrows!" Mikasa teased.

"My eyebrows aren't ugly," Sanji argued with her.

They noticed that Don Krieg brought a ship with him but the ship was destroyed by Hawk-Eye. Mikasa also noticed Yosaku and Jonny crashed next to them.

"What are you idiots doing here?" She asked them both.

"And where is our ship?" Usopp asked angrily.

"Nami took it and stole the treasure," Jonny said.

"That must have something to do with the Wanted Poster from earlier," Mikasa said.

Yosaku nodded" Yeah she looked at this very intense and angry." He said.

Mikasa looked at Zoro who was trembling with excitement as he saw Hawk-Eye. "Let's just leave her!" He said.

"No!" Luffy and Mikasa said.

"She is our navigator!" Luffy said.

"And she has our ship." Usopp pointed out.

"And she is a part of this crew and the only way to leave this crew by dying because I will not give up on my family," Mikasa said and it was the first time they saw her that determined.

"Were you following us the whole time Hawk-Eye?" Don Krieg yelled angry at Hawkeye.

"I'm not an idiot to hunt you like rabbits," He said and blocked Zoros strong attack with a little knife.

"Zoro you stupid Marimo! What are you doing?" Mikasa yelled at him but he didn't respond.

Hawk-Eye pierced Zoro with his Knife. "Why didn't you step back?" He asked him.

"Because all the promises and deals I made would be gone if I would step back. Death would be better." Zoro said.

Hawk-Eye attacked Zoro with his big Sword and their swords clashed together. Two of Zoro's swords broke. Hawk-Eye was about to attack him but Zoro turned around.

"It's a shame for a Swordsman to have scars on his back." He said before getting a big slash across his chest.

"Zoro!" Mikasa and Luffy yelled. Mikasa glared at Hawk-Eye.

"Don't worry he is not dead. I am very impressed by him. He will survive and become stronger and one day he will be able to surpass me." He said.

Suddenly they saw Zoro holding his sword above his head. "I promise I will never lose again. You hear that sis and Captain." He yelled crying.

Luffy and Mikasa smiled at this. "I know!" They both said.

"But now you, Usopp, Yosaku and Jonny are going to sail after Nami. You will bring her, the ship and the treasure back." Mikasa said.

"Yes, ma'am," They said.

"Hey, Zeff if I win against Don Krieg would you let us go?" Luffy asked.

"Yes but only if you will fight without your sister," Zeff said.

"What?! NO!" Mikasa yelled slightly panicking.

" Don't worry Mika. I will kick his ass!" Luffy said grinning.

"Guys open the fin!" Sanji said to avoid the restaurant becoming a battlefield.

Mikasa froze the feet of Don Krieg's crew. "Luffy you handle Don Krieg I will handle these idiots." She said.

Luffy nodded. "And Luffy..be careful!" She mumbled.

"Pearl, attack them!" Don Krieg commanded.

"It will be my honour, my Captain," Pearl said.

"And I thought I saw enough weird and ugly things in my life. But you are the silliest looking Pirate I have ever seen." Mikasa said making him angry.

He ignited his shield to protect himself. He was about to attack Mikasa but was blocked by Sanji's kick.

" How dare you attack a lady?" He said kicking the guy.

"I had this all under control ugly eyebrows," Mikasa said blushing.

"Of course you had..shorty." He smirked at her.

Pearl ignited his shield again and this time with a much hotter flame.

"You really wanna fight against someone who can use ice?" Mikasa asked him. "How stupid are you?"

He screamed angrily and attacked her but Mikasa dodged it and hit him with her ice fist knocking him out.

"That's all you got," she said shaking her. hat

"Hey, you stop fighting" Gins voice yelled.

Mikasa turned around and saw Gin pressing a Gun at Zeff who looked unimpressed. "If you try attack I am gonna kill him. Leave the restaurant. " He said.

"No. This restaurant is Zeffs treasure. And I will protect it." Sani yelled. "He saved my life and unless I 'm going to risk my life for him as he did for me too I will never be able to repay it," Sanji said-

"Moron!" Mikasa mumbled.

"What?" He asked her.

"You really think he saved you so that you would die again? People are risking their lives for others because they care about them. If you risk your life to repay him for saving you and you die for it. Then he saved you for nothing." She said.

After she ended her sentence Luffy destroyed a part of the fin.

" Are you stupid?!" She and Sanji yelled at him.

"No Sanji is an idiot, risking his life for a restaurant," Luffy said.

"It doesn't mean you have to destroy it and kill us both." She yelled at him.

She noticed that Pearl was standing again and was about to hit Sanji.

But Gin knocked him out. "I will finish them." Gin said.

Gin started to attack Sanji with his weapons but Mikasa punched him with her fire first. "You will not kill him anyway," she said.

"Why are you so sure about this?" He asked her swinging his weapon at her.

"Because he gave you food." She said blocking his weapon and trying to kick him.

"Oh yeah!" He said hitting her side with his weapons sending her flying against the wall of the restaurant.

She got up holding her side. She saw Sanji pinned down and about to get killed by Gin. She was trying to get up.

"I'm sorry Don Krieg. I can't kill him." Gin said crying.

"Then you are no longer a part of this crew!" Don Krieg said preparing his MH5 poisonous gas attack.

Luffy got three masks and gave them to Mikasa, Sani, and Gin.

Mikasa noticed that he doesn't have on. She ran, knocked him down to the ground and pressed her mask at him.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at her.

"Savin your ass you idiot!" She said before Don Krieg released his bomb and no one was able to see through the poisonous gas.


	8. A sisters true love

As the gas was gone. Mikasa was still holding the mask on Luffy's nose but he also did the same to her.

"What? Where did you?" She said looking back at Gin and saw that he didn't have a mask.

"This gas will kill him in a few hours." Don Krieg laughed.

Mikasa glared at him. She ignited both of her hands.

"Hey, I thought we made a deal?" Zeff asked her.

Mikasa looked at him confused before turning her attention back to Don Krieg." But..." She started unsurely.

"Don't worry Mika. I will kick his ass." Luffy said grinning

Mikasa nodded at him she stood next to Sanji as he and the rest of the restaurant workers including Zeff were watching. She crossed her arms and stood there not taking off even one look of them.

Krieg shots arrows at Luffy that got stuck into Luffy's body parts.

Mikasa didn't move even one muscle she stood there like frozen.

Luffy ran through the arrows that Don Krieg is throwing at him and punching Krieg in the face hitting the spiky shield that Don Krieg used to block the punch.

"What is he doing?" Sanji said shocked.

"That's what you see right now Sanji is a fearless man who isn't afraid of death. You would think that he would be weak and scared because of his overprotective sister who is always saving his ass. " Zeff explained.

Don Krieg took out his Battle Spear and hit Luffy badly with the explosion caused by the Spear.

"Luffy!" Mikasa yelled angrily.

"And this Sanji this is the true love of a big sister. She is standing there almost freaking out of fear and worry. She is used to protecting her brother and risking her life for others. Being fearless is in their blood as it seems. Even though she is overprotective ... she believes in him and she is standing here and watching over him. It's way different than the way we are watching him fight. No... she is not looking at Don Krieg, she doesn't really pay attention to the fight. Her look is locked on her brother she is with him in this fight. "

A heavily wounded Luffy punches Don Kriegs Spear five times and if fell apart.

"Your Spear is tired and needs a rest." Luffy mocked Don Krieg grinning.

"That's my boy," Mikasa said with a proud smile.

" Don Krieg may have many men and weapons but he will never have the heart like these two children. One an ambitious and fearless heart of a boy who is on his way to make his dream come true. He will not stop until he dies. The other one is a brave, protective and also fearless heart of a girl who is ready to kick everyone's ass for her brother and the crew member. She will not rest until her brother and the rest of the crew make their dreams come true. She will not let anyone die but she won't die either." Zeff said.

Mikasa didn't even pay attention to what was going behind her. She was focused on the Luffy the whole time.

"Now it's my turn," Luffy said. "Now it's just bomb on a stick. So it's power is not that effective anymore." He said grinning.

Don Krieg glared at him. "It is still enough to defeat you!" He said attacking Luffy but Luffy escaped by hanging himself on the ship.

Krieg was continuing to attack Luffy over and over with another weapon while Luffy also attacked him with his "Gomu Gomu no Gatling".

Don Krieg laughed. "It's useless I'm wearing my metal armor." He said showing his armor.

Mikasa smirked. "Idiot." She said.

"Gomu Gomu no... Bazooka!" Luffy yelled attacking Krieg breaking his armor.

"What!?" Krieg yelled shocked.

"Every armor has its weakness. A person who doesn't use armor is always stronger than the one who uses one. Take the armor away.. and the person becomes weak and defenceless. " Mikasa said watching as Luffy sent Krieg flying by punching him with another Gomu Gomu no Bazooka.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy yelled.

"So Chef, I guess we free now huh?" Mikasa said smirking slightly at Zeff.

"The fight isn't done yet," Zeff said.

"My brother is gonna win. There is no other way." Mikasa said smiling proudly.

"Sledge Hammer" Luffy attacked Krieg with his final attack.

But they both were falling down towards the ocean. Suddenly Don Krieg caught Luffy in a steel trap.

Mikasa's eyes widened.

Don Krieg laughed. "I will win because we will fall into the sea. And someone with devil fruit powers can't swim." Luffy stretched his hands and feet out of the net.

"Shoot him you, idiots." Don Krieg yelled at his men.

His men were about to shot but they suddenly felt ice around their feet. They turned around and looked into Mikasa's angry look.

"If you even think about pointing your weapon at him.. I'm gonna freeze and crush you all into thousand pieces." She said.

The Pirates freaked out and nodded.

"Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi!" Luffy yelled and slammed Krieg on his own ship.

Don Krieg hit his head and falls unconscious but Luffy still fell into the ocean. Mikasa started to freak out.

"Do you know why he won Sanji? Because he has no feat and he is not afraid to die." Zeff said.

"Why are you just standing there?! " Mikasa asked them while freaking out. "Save him! He is a devil fruit user he can't swim!" She yelled her eyes widened.

"Why didn't tell me this?" Sanji asked Zeff angry.

Mikasa was about to jump in. "What are you doing? You are also a devil fruit user." Zeff said.

Mikasa glared at him slightly. Sanji jumped into the water.

"Relax girl. Your brother is safe now." Zeff said. "You shouldn't worry about him so much. He is a grown-up man who is on his way to become the pirate king. He is strong, brave and he doesn't need a babysitter. "Zeff said.

Mikasa flinched at this slightly. "I know he doesn't need me. But he is the only thing I have and..."Mikasa closed her eyes

"I just don't want to abandoned again. "She said.


End file.
